Invisible Wounds
by Faery Goddyss
Summary: Vash's thoughts as he heads into the desert to commence the fight that produced 'Under the Sky so Blue'. Oneshot COMPLETE


**Full Summary:** He had made up his mind. There would be no turning back. It was time to settle things with Knives. But even with that decision made, uncontrollable thoughts lingered. Thoughts of Rem, those he was leaving behind, and most importantly the final outcome. Vash's thoughts as he heads in the desert to commence the fight that produced 'Under the Sky so Blue'.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Trigun, trust me if I did, Knives would be in the anime A LOT more than he is. I also don't own the song _Save Me_ by Remy Zero.

**AN: **The song, _Save Me, _also happens to be the opening theme song for Smallville in case no one knows what it sounds like. Good song, past good show that turned **crap**. Ouch, diss.

_Invisible Wounds_

Vash took his last deep breath. It was time to go, the inevitable was here and Knives was waiting. His long strides were long and filled with purpose. He could feel the eyes of Meryl and Millie on him, watching him journey into the desert. All eyes were on him and it created a little bit of nervousness. Could the townspeople feel the purpose in his walk? In his destination?

Did they know that if he didn't return, it would be their downfall?

This is what over 130 years of loathing, hating, wishing, and praying had produced. Vash was hopeful for the outcome. The suns were bright as normal and the clouds were dissipating.

'Rem are you watching?' Vash thought to himself; now clear from the town and its following eyes. 'Is this the correct path for me to take? Is this how you imagined me to save Knives?'

Despite that his mind was made up on what he was about to do, Vash still had his hesitations. If Rem had still been around, if he was still a young child, he'd crumble in her arms.

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside_

He didn't want this sort of confrontation with this brother. But this was... inevitable. With Legato's death and Wolfwood's still fresh in his mind, still burning his raw wounds, it was time his brother was stopped.

His league of Gung-Ho's were vanquished. All that remained was the face that hid from the crowds. The man who had caused all this to begin with.

_When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around_

Vash let out a nervous sigh. The invisible butterflies were forming but no one, if there had been anyone around, would have noticed. He walked with the utmost air of confidence. No one would guess he was crying inside. Vash felt the rays of the suns beat just a little harder on him.

'Is that you Rem?' He thought. 'Or Wolfwood? Have you both come to help me with this? Because currently I don't have the confidence I need to win. But I have to win don't I? I have to save the human race. Your race Rem and the race you tried to protect in your own way Wolfwood.'

_Somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

Even with the feeling that those he cared about most were overlooking him at the moment, Vash thought of what was waiting for him ahead. Far into the distance, past his line of vision, somewhere there was a plant. A fallen angel, Vash's twin star, but he refused to let him die. He had one intention, one nerve racking intention.

His brother had to be stopped, and Vash had given up on stopping him through example and he was finished with verbal communications. It was clear Knives was in a certain state in which only one manner of communication would be acknowledge. Physical. Knives had tried to smash so many of Vash's outlooks that way.

He had nearly succeeded with the death of Wolfwood, and presenting Vash with an unavoidable murder he had to commit in order to save Meryl and Millie.

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under_

But despite all, Vash felt his brother could be changed. He swallowed a lump in his throat. 'What will I do if I don't win?' He thought and then shook his head. Not the time for such thoughts.

Vash took slight notice of the cumulus clouds that were following him to the geo plant hosting his brother. He lifted his hands slightly even though it was unnecessary. He knew there was no wind. The air was thick and dry; there wasn't even a slight breeze, nevertheless the clouds followed., opening the sun rays when Vash stopped walking, as if they were pushing him on.

Rem and Wolfwood knew what he had to do. The last thing they wanted was for him to get distracted by his personal nervousness and hesitations.

Vash rang his hands together trying not to let such trivial things get the better of him. He had to calm down. Soon enough he would be in range of Knives' senses. That is if Knives hadn't invaded his thoughts already, but Vash felt he hadn't. Perhaps Knives was prepping his psych for this fight just the way he was.

Vash looked to the sky. He could have he had sworn he heard a faint laugh of Wolfwood's voice. He frowned, okay, Knives probably wasn't this nervous.

…The geo plant.

Vash could finally see it. He stopped walking to get a good look at the area. The grass, the one tree and...his brother. Knives was calmly drinking a glass of his favorite beverage. Vash sighed. He _was_ the only nervous twin.

Any minute now, Knives would turn his head becoming aware of Vash's staring eyes. Vash knew the manner of his brother. Even if Knives did see him this far off, he would stay where he was, changing nothing in his face nor stature. He'd wait for Vash to come to him. Perhaps even make a friendly gesture, a bit of light conversation. Trying to feel him out, see if he was really as prepared for this fight as he seemed to be.

_Come on  
I've been waiting for you  
I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside_

Vash looked back to the sky. The clouds had cleared, the wind had picked up and the sun's rays were expanding to the whole region of the desert.

This was his fight. His departed friend and surrogate mother had left him to do what he came to do. He could still leave; he could turn and walk away.

_Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it_

It would mean admitting defeat, admitting Knives was right. It'd be the end of the race he loved. He would not back down. He took his steps one at a time, taking in the deep breaths he needed to calm himself. He felt the inside of his geranium colored signature coat. A symbol of Rem. The silver gun was still there, and its five bullets were present. A symbol of Knives, and the heavy Cross Punisher he was carrying, a symbol of Wolfwood, was still with him.

All things a part of him, of who he was. Of whom he had been for his entire life. He was now only a few feet away from his other half. Knives smiled calmly, ready for what was about to happen, and so was Vash. Hesitations were a fading shadow but he still wore a grimace. For he knew he would win.

Each pulled out their custom gun. The final fight would commence beneath the blue sky where Rem was watching with, perhaps, Wolfwood at her side.

'Thank you both for being here for me, but now this is between my brother and I. When I win this fight, I'll leave behind all the symbols of who I was. Rem, understand. Wolfwood, please will you understand? And Knives... my brother. Your darkness will find the light and together we'll leave behind the symbols you created for us both, under this sky so blue.'

_I've made this whole world shine for you...  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you_

End

_**

* * *

**_**AN:** First song fic I've ever written (and it's also the shortest thing I've ever written). Eh, its alright, but I don't think I'll ever do it again... yeah no. I couldn't help but to drop that X line. Hehe. _Please_ read and review! Oh and I really hate this new rating system, what was the point in changing it?

Yours Truly,  
_Faery Goddyss_ :)


End file.
